Together: Sorcerer's Stone
by DJ36521
Summary: Four best friends are starting at Hogwarts, a school they've always wanted to go to. A certain famous wizard is also starting, but they couldn't care less about fame. They're to busy with having fun, prank wars and keeping each other out of trouble if that's possible. These girls aren't all fun and games when the time comes they can pull together and help save the day.(bad summary)
1. Chapter 1 Letters

Chapter 1 Letters

**A/N: This story is basically a re-telling of 'Harry Potter' with myself and my friends included. I plan on doing the whole series and it will be OC/Cannon, but not until later on. The summary I wrote is not the best and I promise that the story will be better than the summary. **

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling **

**OCs belong to my friends and myself.**

It was late August and summer was nearly over, London was full of parents and their children running around getting supplies and new uniforms for the upcoming school year. While all of London was getting ready, out in the country two girls walked a beaten path. One girl pushed an old rusty bike and the other walked alongside it. The two looked as if they were coming back from what was most likely their last adventure of the summer. The girl walking alongside the bike wore a bright white sundress. A matching sun hat sat on her head of long straw-colored hair. Bright green eyes contrasted against pale skin that was dotted with hundreds of freckles, her lips were stained red with cherry Popsicle. The girl pushing the bike next to her wore a pair of old faded shorts that came down just above her knees, which were covered in scrapes and scars from falling off the old bike so many times. The purple tank-top she was wearing had multiple red stains of it also from a Popsicle. Her skin was slightly darker than the other girl's, but only by a few shades. She also had freckles, but not nearly as many as her companion. Dark brown curls framed a round face and her skin highlighted her light blue eyes.

"So do you think you're gonna get a letter?" The pale girl asked, taking a bite from her Popsicle.

"I don't know Jillie." The other girl shrugged. "Mary seems to think I will, but I'm not sure I've shown enough potential to get in."

Jillian (the pale girl) turned to her friend with a surprised look on her face, "What are you talking about? Of course you've shown potential!" she exclaimed. "Devon, you can light candles just by looking at them! Oh, and don't forget that time you got your bike to fly two feet off the ground."

"Don't you forget that _you_ sent it up another four feet." Devon laughed, "I'm not even going to ask if you think you're going to get into Hogwarts - I know you are."

Hogwarts is a school, but it is not an ordinary school that most children go to. Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Letters are sent out to those who show magical abilities at the age of eleven. Magical families (families with a mother and a father being wizards/witches) expect to get letters inviting their children to go to the school where they once learned. Then there are half magic families (families with on magical parent) hoped that at least one of their children get in, most of the time they do. Lastly there are non-magic families, known as muggles by the magical world. When a Hogwarts letter arrives to these families they are confused and then delighted that their children can do something others cannot. Sometimes (though its rare) non-magical families have relatives that have magical abilities and the children in those families know of magic and Hogwarts and they hope that they will be magic too.

Jillian rolled her eyes, "Just because my dad is a wizard and my sister got in doesn't mean I will get in. But you're right, I'm most likely getting in."

The two laughed and continued to walk and talk. After some time the sun had begun to set over the country and the two soon approached a small stone house. Ivory and moss grow on the sides and on the stone wall surrounding the house, the roof was simple wood paneling. On the far side of the wall was a large vegetable garden filled with tomatoes, cucumbers, peas, cabbage, potatoes and rhubarb. Smoke billowed of a metal chimney on the other side of the house.

"Hallo!" A man's voice called, then the owner of the voice head popped up from the other side of the roof.

"Hi dad," Jillian greeted pushing open the wooden gate and entering the yard with Devon following right behind. "Did you do those chores mum gave you to do?"

"Of course! I finished them this morning, right after she gave them to me. I will admit that I had some help." He let out a laugh; by help he meant magic. "You came back just in time - dinner is almost ready. Will you be joining us this evening, Devon?""

She nodded, resting the bike against the outer wall of the house. "When don't I?"

Jillian's dad let out another laugh. "I'll see you two in a minute, I Just have to finish this painting."

Jillian nodded and went into the house, followed by Devon. When they entered they were greeted by the scent of various spices, the smell of paint and the dinner that Jillian's mother was preparing. The house seemed to be bigger on the inside than the outside, that's because it was. Jillian's father used an expansion charm on the house so the inside of the house could be larger. The first floor consisted of a living room, the kitchen, a washroom, her parents' room and a room where Jillian's dad kept all of his magical items. On the second floor was Jillian's and her sister's rooms. The living room had two couches and a coffee table in the center of the room. Bookshelves lined the walls, every one packed with books ranging from normal Muggle books to school books for Hogwarts.

"Oh, girls you're back."

"Hello, mum."

"Hello, Mrs. Casey"

"Wash up, dinner will be out in a moment," Jillian's mother said when they entered the kitchen. She was a short woman with short dark hair and light eyes, she was busy putting food onto plates and setting them on the table. "Abby, dinner is ready! John get off the roof and wash up!"

The two nodded and washed their hands in the sink and took their seats at the table that sat in the middle of the room. A few moments later Mr. Casey came in through the back door wiping his hands on a rag. He too washed his hands and took a seat. He had short brown hair, he also had a scruffy beard that was the same color as his hair peppered with red hairs.

Mrs. Casey took her seat next to her husband after she finished setting down the plates. "Abby, I said dinner is ready!"

"I'm coming!" Abby called as she made her way down stairs. Abby looked slightly similar to her sister, but she had darker hair and she wasn't as pale or had as many freckles. She also had blue eyes instead of green. She took her seat next to Jillian and they began to eat.

When they had finished their dinner the sun had gone down and stars had begun to come out. Mr. Casey had used magic to remove the plates from the table. Mrs. Casey gave him a very annoyed look when he did so-she had a strict rule of no magic at the table. He just laughed and she shook her head. She then put a kettle on the stove and sat back down at the table.

"So school will be starting next week, are you girls excited?" Mr. Casey asked leaning back in his chair.

Abby nodded. "I can't wait. I just hope they'd send the letters already so we can go to Diagon Alley."

"I hope the letters show up soon, too!"

"I agree with Devon, I want to know if we're going." Jillian added.

"I wouldn't worry about it girls." Mrs. Casey said getting up when the kettle whistled. She poured the water into four cups and placed them in front of each person. "The letters will be here soon." Mr. Casey nodded in agreement.

As soon as she finished speaking the telephone started ringing.

"I've got it." Jillian said getting up. She went over to the phone and answered. "Hello? Oh Sarah!" She exclaimed, "We haven't heard from you in a while, how are - What? " She stopped and a smile spread across her face. "Really? You and Smurfy? When? That's amazing!"

"What is she saying Jillie? " Devon called over to her.

"Hold on." she hissed and went back to the phone, "Oh that was Devon, yeah I'll tell her. Okay bye see you soon." She hung up the phone and sat back at the table, "Guess what - Sarah and Smurfy got their Hogwarts letters!"

"Really? That's great!" Abby said excitedly.

"What?" Devon's jaw dropped at the news, "When did they get them?"

"Only a few minutes ago."

Devon smiled brightly, "Then that means ours could be on the way!" She jumped out of her seat and ran to the door, then she stopped and turned to the family at the table. "Thank you for dinner, but I have to get back to Mary's to see if mine has come." She waved good bye and left.

"Just like I said, the letters would be here soon." Mrs. Casey said and stirred her tea.

Just then an owl flew to the kitchen window and squawked at them. In its mouth were two envelopes - one addressed to a Miss A. Casey and the other to a Miss J. Casey.

"Would you look at that, here're your letters."

Devon hopped on her bike and began to peddle as fast as the old bike would take her. She rode down the road, her feet slipping off the peddles leaving little cuts on her legs. Almost an hour had passed before lights from a house appeared in the distance and when she saw them she started going faster. She was breathing hard and her legs felt like they were about to fall off. As she got closer she tried to go faster but the slow down again. Soon she came up to the wall surrounding the house she went to hit the brakes. When she went to pull the brake lever her hand slipped because of sweat. She went down with the bike and landed on the ground with a 'thud'. Quickly she pushed the bike off her and threw it over the wall, then she jumped over it after. The house was similar to the Casey's (on the outside at least) the inside wasn't as neat as theirs and they didn't have a living room. The house had a kitchen that doubled as a living room, a wash room and Devon's cousin's room. Instead of a second floor there was a ladder that went to a small loft space that Devon stayed in. Devon ran up to the door and threw it open.

"Mary! Mary! Did it co- oh hello"

Mary was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea with a woman whom Devon had never seen before. "Oh. Devon you are back, good. This is Professor McGonagall." She motioned to the woman sitting across from her.

Professor McGonagall turned in her seat to face Devon. She wore dark green (almost black) robes and a black pointed hat sat on the table next to her cup of tea. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight, neat bun that sat on the top of her head. She had a very stern face, it looked as if a smile had almost never been worn on her face. "Hello, Miss Olsson." the professor greeted with a nod.

"Uh... Hi." Devon responded, "Mary why is she here?"

"She is here to discuss your situation," She explained simply.

"S-situation?"

"Yes, the situation with your parents," Professor McGonagall said taking a sip of tea, " We have been watching them for some time now and it seems your parents resent magic and all those who can perform it. I went over to the residence myself to speak with them and your mother threatened to shoot me if I ever step foot on the property again," she explained.

"Sorry about that," Devon muttered.

She continued. "Despite your parents clear display of hatred for our kind, we at Hogwarts feel that a young witch or wizard should not be denied the chance to learn how to use their powers properly. So we have decided to have you attended Hogwarts with Miss Haas registered as your legal guardian." She finished explaining and stood up from her seat, "Now I must take my leave," she picked up her hat and placed it on her head, then made her way to the door. "And here is your letter."

"Thank you." Devon took the letter from her and stared at it.

Professor McGonagall nodded and left.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Mary asked excitedly.

Devon nodded and quickly opened ripped open the envelope. Once it was open she unfolded the letter and read the first line.

_Dear Miss __Olsson,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**To everyone who read the first chapter, thank you. I hope you enjoy this and the others to come. I'd also like to thank my friend Jillian for editing this.**

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

OCs belong to my friends and myself.

Devon lay in her bed staring at the letter in her hand. She had read it over at least ten times, her smile growing each time. She was so happy that she would be able to attend Hogwarts with her three best friends and finally experience what her cousins and grandparents had experienced.

"I just got off the phone with the Caseys," Mary said from the ladder that lead up to Devon's loft. "They'll be taking us to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Okay," Devon nodded, finishing the letter for the eleventh time.

Mary shook her head. "When we get back you have to call your mother and tell her something."

She stopped reading and turned to her cousin."Do I have to?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Mary confirmed, nodding her head.

Devon sat up in her bed and pouted. "But Mary," she whined.

"No buts. You have to tell her something," Mary instructed, climbing back down the ladder. "Lights out."

Devon fell back in her bed with a sigh. She folded up the letter and placed on the side table, then turned off the light. She rolled over to face the wall and stared at a picture on it. It was a picture of two twin boys with a large castle in the background. The boys in the picture were Devon's cousins and Mary's younger brothers. In the picture they were shoving each other and laughing. They had graduated from Hogwarts last year and now they were traveling. Devon turned to look back at the table with the letter sitting on it and smiled.

The next morning she woke to the smell of frying bologna and the loud screeching of an owl. Devon got up with a yawn and made her way down the ladder and into the messy kitchen. Mary was there reading the Daily Prophet while sipping some coffee; the owl she had heard was sitting on a perch pecking at some bread. The barn owl looked at her and squawked angrily.

"I see Squig is happy as ever," Devon said sarcastically, taking a seat.

"You know Squig; he's only happy when you're around." Mary laughed and folded up the paper. She picked up her wand and gave it a quick wave - a plate came out of the cabinet and landed on the table in front of Devon. Two pieces of bread followed along with the bologna that was frying on the stove. "Eat up."

"You couldn't have just done that without...?" Devon asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Magic was faster and easier," Mary said simply. She put her plate in the already full sink.

"Oh I see," Devon said rolling her eyes and taking a few more bites from the sandwich. "If it's so much easier, then why haven't you used it to clean the dishes or use it to turn that stupid owl into something cool."

"Squigy is not stupid! He's cute," Mary said as she petted the owl in question. He returned her gesture by nipping her finger. "Now get ready, the Caseys will be here soon."

Devon rolled her eyes at her cousin again and finished her breakfast. She went back up to her loft and changed out of her night clothes and into jeans and a sweater. When she came back down Mary had changed into dark pink robes; Devon made a disgusted face and a gagging noise when she saw her. Mary shook her head and grabbed a hairbrush. She attempted to tame Devon's unkempt curls. With no success she sighed and threw the brush back on the table. Soon a car pulled up in front of the house.

"They're here!" Devon jumped up and ran out of the house with Mary following right behind. Devon climbed into the back seat with Jillian and Abby while Mary sat in the front with Mr. Casey. He was wearing robes similar to Mary's but not the ugly pink color.

"To Diagon Alley!" Mr. Casey announced before pulling away from the house.

The drive from the country to London was a long and boring one. They drove past various farms and though small villages. They stopped once when a flock of sheep blocked the road. Once the sheep were ushered off by their shepherd they continue the drive. Soon they turned onto the main road and entered Bristol. They were greeted with even more farms and villages. By the time they had reached Reading the girls had become even more excited. The closer they got, the more they talked. They talked so much they didn't even realize they were in London until they pulled up in front of a grungy old pub. The sign outside read: The Leaky Cauldron.

"Let's go, let's go!" Devon threw open the car door and jumping onto the crowded sidewalk.

"You really shouldn't jump into Muggle crowds like that, you know." Jillian said climbing out after her, followed by the others.

The interior was similar to the outside - shabby looking. There were a few witches and wizards sitting at the bar and the owner, a man named Tom, gave a welcoming nod which was returned by the group. When they passed the bar Devon and Jillian couldn't help but over hear the hushed conversation of a couple of witches,

"Did you hear? Harry Potter was here," one of the witches said.

"He was? When?" the other asked.

"Just yesterday," the first witch responded, "He was shopping for Hogwarts. Shame he couldn't be- "

They were pushed forward by Abby before they could hear the rest of the conversation. Mr. Casey lead them to a small court yard behind the pub, he then pulled out his wand and went over to one of the walls muttering something.

Devon turned to Jillian and whispered, "You heard those witches, right?"

"Uh huh," Jillian nodded, "They were talking about Harry Potter the-"

"Would you two be quiet," Abby hissed. "You shouldn't have been eavesdropping like that, its rude."

"But you heard them! Harry Potter was shopping for Hogwarts." Devon whispered excitedly. "That means he could be in our year. Do you know how exciting that would be to be in the same year as someone famous?"

"Does it really matter if he's famous or not?" Jillian asked.

"Well no, I'm just saying that it would be exciting."

Their conversation was cut short when the wall began to shake and open up. The wall opened up to reveal rows and rows of shops, and crowds of people doing their shopping. Mr. Casey put his wand back in his robes and turned to the group, "Shall we start with Madam Malkin's? "

The girls' previous conversation was forgotten while they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. There were many kids around their age doing some last minute school shopping; a large group of them were standing in front of a Quidditch supply shop marveling at the new broom out this year. As they passed, Devon remembered the rule about first years and brooms. She whispered to her friends how she wished it were never created.

Madam Malkin's was surprisingly empty when they entered. A pudgy woman carrying bolts of black fabric came out of a back room. She set them down on a nearby table and greeted the group. "Welcome. Here for Hogwarts, I take it?"

"Yes, we need two new uniforms for the new first years," Mary said, beaming at the girls.

"We also need to have Abby re-measured, to see if she needs new robes," Mr. Casey added.

"Yes, yes. Now just step up here," Madam Malkin said pointing over to three pedestals. The girls stepped up to them while Madam Malkin picked up a clipboard and tape measure. "Let's see. Casey, Abigail - Oh. Same as last year." Her tape measure unrolled and rerolled its self. "Okay, next. You're Abigail's sister, correct?"

"Yes Ma'am," Jillian nodded. "My name's Jillian."

Madam took down her name and measured her. When she had finished Jillian stepped down to stand next to her sister, and the older witch moved over to Devon. "And you are?"

"Devon Olsson."

She nodded and began to take her name down, "Olsson, D...E...V...I-"

"O. Its spelt with a O, not I." Devon corrected.

Madam Malkin looked at her with a confused expression, "Are you sure dear?"

"Well yes, seeing as I've been spelling it that way since-" Mary gave her a dirty look"-I mean, yes Ma'am."

Madam Malkin measured her and wrote them down. She assured her us timers that their orders would be ready by 1 o'clock.

The group left the shop just as a bunch of mothers and their children came rushing in. Mr. Casey lead them out to the street and pulled out a piece of paper. "What next? Books? Equipment- "

"Magical Menagerie!" Jillian and Devon exclaimed together. "Please dad? It's just across the way."

Mr. Casey gave a hearty laugh. "Of course, but let's split up. Abby and I will get the books and you two go with Mary," he suggested. "Sound good?"

Mary nodded and lead the two to Magical Menagerie. Inside there were crates with cats and various other animals lining the walls. Hanging from the ceiling in their cages owls looked at them and hooted. "You two browse while I get some owl feed."

Devon and Jillian walked along the crates and looked at the animals inside them. They passed a row of dancing rats, color changing rabbits and a jeweled tortoise. Then they came to the cats. There were black cats, orange cats, calicos, then they saw a crate with two small kittens. One of the kittens was a seal point Siamese, that had ears bigger than its head. The second was a tiny, fluffy Maine coon.

"Look at that Maine coon. He is so cute." Devon said, poking her finger in crate, letting the cat bat at it.

"And so is the Siamese." Jillian said smiling at the cat.

"I know what I'm getting."

"Same."

The girls picked up the crate and carried up to the front. "Mary, we're done." Devon called.

"Already? Okay." Mary said taking the crate and setting it on the counter.

While she paid, the girls waited outside. Through the crowds they saw another pair of girls looking in one of the shop windows. One girl had her ginger hair pulled back in a ponytail while the other let her dark brown layers hang loose. When they turned from the window Devon and Jillian's faces brightened. "Sarah! Smurf!" they called, moving through the crowd. The girls they were calling after stopped and turned to them and smiled.

"Devon! Jillie!" The brunette hugged the two.

"It's good to see you Smurfy," Jillian said. "And you too Sarah."

"Yeah, you too. Just don't hug me." Sarah said shaking her head.

"Oh, come on gingersnaps!" Devon hugged her. "Feel the love!"

Sarah pushed Devon off her and they began shoving each other. Jillian and Smurf watched the two before changing the subject.

"So have you two gotten your wands yet?" Jillian asked.

Smurfy shook her head. "No, we were on our way but Sarah wanted to stop and get her pet. Then we got distracted by the shop over there," she explained quietly.

"You have to see what I got!" Sarah reached into her sweat shirt pocket and pulled out a small woven basket. She opened it and tipped its contents into her hand. Out came a small grey garden snake. "His name is Basil."

"Basil?" Jillian questioned , watching the snake coil around its self in Sarah's palm. "Short for Basilisk, right?"

She nodded, "Yup, I read about them in a book and thought it was a good name."

"I don't know what a Basilisk is, but this little guy is so cute." Devon said reaching her finger out to pet him. Basil hissed and then bit her finger, he then let go and rewound himself in Sarah's palm. "Ow! He bit me!" she squealed, pulling her hand away.

"Well you were poking him," Sarah said indignantly, putting him back in his basket and into her pocket.

"I was not! I was going to pet him!"

"You don't pet snakes."

The two continued their argument while Smurf and Jillian watched. "So have you been to get your wands yet?" Smurf asked, redirecting what Jillian had asked back at her.

She shook her head. "No. We were about to go when we saw you."

"Why don't we go together?" Smurf suggested.

"That's a great idea Smurfy!" Devon chirped, turning away from Sarah and completely forgetting their quarrel. "Let's go!"

The girls made their way through the packed streets, Jillian saying 'excuse me' to almost everyone they passed. They stopped at a narrow building that looked as if it was built in an alley way between the buildings next to it. The fading letters on the sign read:

Ollivander's: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 b.c.

They pushed open the door, setting off the light chiming of bells. The interior of the shop was dark and dusty, there were shelves and shelves of wand boxes lining the walls. In the center of the room there was a counter with more wand boxes and next to the boxes was a small bell. The four of them slowly made their way to the counter. They started lightly shoving each other closer to ring the bell; in the end it was decided Devon would ring it. She reached out, with a shaking arm, and lightly tapped the bell. Devon quickly jumped back, letting out a small scream, when an old man came out from behind the counter.

"Good afternoon." He spoke with a soft voice. "I am Mr. Ollivander."

They mumbled an incoherent greeting.

"First years for Hogwarts I presume? Here for wands." Mr. Ollivander asked, putting a wand box on the shelf.

They nodded.

"Thought so. Now would you like to go first?" He gestured to Smurf.

"Um, okay." She stepped up to the counter.

Mr. Ollivander hummed and looked her over. "Let's see here..." he trailed off as he made his way to a ladder. He mumbled to himself as he climbed, then he stopped and pulled out two boxes. "Let's try these, shall we?" He climbed back down and came back to the counter. "This is 10in pear, with phoenix feather." Mr. Ollivander said opening a box and handing her the wand. "Now just give it a wave."

Smurfy nodded and gave it a quick wave. When she did, the bell flew off the counter and smacked against the door. Smurfy placed the wand on the counter, mortified. "Sorry."

"Quite all right." Mr. Ollivander took out his own wand and summoned the bell back. He took out a second wand and handed it to Smurf. "Try this one."

She took and gave it a wave. This time the bell levitated and rang three times before landing back on the counter. "This one?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded, "Now this is your wand. 13in ebony with phoenix feather." He handed her the wand box as she paid.

"Thank you,"Smurf said walking back to the group, she opened the wand box so they could get a better look at the wand. It was black with yellow swirls, that faded to black coming out of the bottom.

"Next please," Mr. Ollivander said in his soft voice.

Devon stepped forward. "Me, sir."

Mr. Ollivander hummed again before pulling four wand boxes off the shelf behind him. He opened the first box and handed her the wand, "11in pear, with phoenix feather."

Devon took the wand smiling and waved it. Nothing. She gave another wave. Again nothing. The smile on her face faded as she handed the wand back to Mr. Ollivander. How anticlimactic, she thought.

"Here," Mr. Ollivander pulled out another wand,."13in apple, with phoenix feather."

Devon gave it a quick wave, once again nothing. She looked back at her friends. They gave small smiles, trying to be encouraging. Sighing, she gave Ollivander back the wand.

"Don't worry. This happens to many young ones." He smiled and put the wand away, then he took out another. "This one is 15in cherry, with dragon heartstring."

Devon took it reluctantly. She gave it a weak wave and-

CRASH!

The girls let out a collective scream while Mr. Ollivander fell against the shelf and Devon dropped the wand. After regaining his composer he looked around to see what had broke. A potted plant that been sitting on a stack of boxes was in ruins. Soil covered the boxes and pieces of the pot lay on the ground.

Mr. Ollivander cleared his throat and took back the wand. "Nearly there. Let's just make a small change." He went off to the back of the store and came back with an extremely dusty box. "You see cherry wands paired with dragon heartstring tend to work best with those who show great self control-"

"Which you lack, greatly," Sarah snickered.

"As I was saying, they tend to work better with full grown wizards, but this should suffice." He dusted off the box; causing Devon to cough. "15in cherry, with unicorn tail hair - Ah! Just as I thought."

The second the wand was in her hand the tip began producing multi-colored bubbles. Devon smiled and the girls let out a sigh of relief and laughed as the bubbles floated around them. She paid for her wand and returned to the group. Her wand was a deep red with silvery swirls on the handle.

The next up was Jillian. Mr. Ollivander took a wand out of the fourth box he had originally brought out for Devon. "This one is 14 1/2in almond, with a phoenix feather core."

Jillian took the wand and gave it a wave. The bell on the desk and the ones on the door began to ring. They played a very peaceful tune.

Mr. Ollivander smiled brightly, "You got it on your first time! That doesn't happen often, did you know that?"

She gave a sheepish smile a pushed her bangs back. Her wand was a light brown color that was polished until it shined. The handle was simple compared to the other two.

Last was Sarah. Once again Ollivander took two boxes off the shelves and placed them on the counter. The first wand was a failure. When she waved it a box flew off the shelf. The second wand was a success. The pot that Devon had broke earlier had repaired itself.

"10 1/4in black thorn, with unicorn hair." Mr. Ollivander said while she paid.

Sarah's wand was pitch black, with a what seemed to be a silver snake wound around the handle.

The girls thanked Mr. Ollivander as they left the shop. The streets were no longer as crowded as they were before. Sarah and Smurfy said their goodbyes, as it was getting late. Jillian and Devon wandered around the streets until they saw Mr. Casey, Mary and Abby.

"Oh, here you are!" Mary exclaimed. She was holding the cage with the kittens in it. "I turned around and you were gone!"

"I'm sorry," Jillian said and stared at her shoes.

"We went to get our wands with Sarah and Smurfy," Devon said. "We're back now, so no problem."

Mary gave her a look.

"I mean, sorry if you worried." She bowed her head.

Mr. Casey laughed, "Its fine, but it's getting late. Let's go home."

The car ride back home seemed shorter than the one to London. The girls showed off their wands and looked over their books. Jillian had decided to name her Siamese Copernicus, after a Polish astronomer. Devon had simply named her Maine coon Tiger. The Caseys dropped Mary and Devon back at her house and then returned to their own. Once inside Mary handed the phone to Devon, telling her to call her mother.

"But, what do I say?" She asked.

Mary shook her head. "Just tell her what my mom told her."

Nodding, Devon dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" The tired voice of her mother picked up.

"Uh, hi mum. I have great news," she said nervously.

"What is it?"

"You remember that school Mary went to? Well I'm going this year. They contacted us and said they'd love for me to attend. School starts the first of September. I'll be sure to visit before I leave. I can't really say anything else because, well you remember. Secretive," Devon explained quickly.

The line was silent for a moment. "Well... Okay then. q see you soon." With that she hung up. _I can't believe she bought it._

Devon said goodnight and took Tiger up to her room. She put him on her bed and her wand on the table next to her letter. She lay down and started petting the kitten. "Just one week then, Hogwarts."


End file.
